gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sam-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Sam Relationship, most commonly known as Samtina and Cohevans, is the friendship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Sam Evans. First meeting in Season Two, Sam and Tina have had small interactions with each other until Season Four, when they both befriended Blaine and eventually began to hang out more. In Love Love Love, Tina accepts Sam as a prom date after he sang I Saw Her Standing There with Blaine, Jake, and Ryder in order to cheer her up for being single and alone. In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, Tina declines his prom date after she was announced to be a prom queen nominee. Episodes Season Two The Substitute Tina and Sam are dance partners in Forget You. Original Song Santana and Tina together, wrote the Song Trouty Mouth, which is about Sam's mouth. Rumours Tina discussed the rumours about Sam with the New Directions. Tina wonders about his background and speculates that Sam could very well be a serial killer given what they know of him. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen Tina hugs Sam, after he comes back to the New Directions. Shortly after that, she sings back-up for his Red Solo Cup performance. Yes/No Tina pressured Mercedes for details about her summer romance with Sam. Nationals Sam hugs Tina in the show circle before Nationals started, receiving a bad look from Mike. Goodbye Sam and Tina are sitting next to each other as they both lead the New Directions juniors in In My Life as a goodbye song to the seniors and as a dedication to Finn. Season Four Britney 2.0 Sam and Tina perform together in the song 3 with Joe. During Brittany's disastrous performance at the student assembly, Sam and Tina are seen dancing together. Sadie Hawkins Sam and Tina join Blaine and Sugar at the student council meeting where Tina pitches the idea of hosting the first annual Sadie Hawkins dance, since she feels that it's getting harder to find a boyfriend and getting asked out on dates when prom is many days away, leading to Sam to make a comment that he thinks Tina is "sort of hot" and would "totally tap" her. When Tina begins to serenade Blaine with I Don't Know How to Love Him, there is a flashback of Tina and Sam hanging out together with Blaine. After getting rejected by Blaine, she confronts him where Blaine admits that he has a crush on Sam. Tina then tells Blaine that she understands and agrees that Sam is very attractive, both gushing about Sam's crush-worthy antics. Their last interaction is at the Sadie Hawkins dance when Sam interrupts Tina's dance with Blaine, upsetting her as she was just about to kiss Blaine before he runs off with Sam to see Finn about the Warblers' cheating scandal. Naked After failing his SATs, Sam becomes obsessed with his appearance and walks into school half-naked where he runs into Tina and Blaine. When Sam remarks how flat Blaine's butt is, Tina tells Sam off by saying that Blaine's has a "perky and delicious behind," confusing Sam and Blaine. Diva .]] Before the performance of ''Diva, Tina, Brittany, Unique, and Blaine argue over who is the bigger diva of the group. Tina turns to Unique and tells her, "I have more diva in my little finger than you do in your whole angry inch" which makes Sam, who was previously plugging his ears to avoid listening to them argue, laugh. He is later seen brushing Tina's dress during the Diva performance, accidentally grazing her butt and causing Tina to smack his hand away. When Tina stretches out against Artie's wheelchair during her performance of Hung Up, Sam can be seen trying to stare at her legs. I Do Sam and Tina are seen dancing in Anything Could Happen and are also seen messing around with Finn and Will. Girls (and Boys) on Film Tina and Sam are dance partners in Footloose. Guilty Pleasures Tina interrupts Sam and Blaine's conversation about guilty pleasures to inform them that Will is out sick with the flu. Sam then teases her by asking if she'll straddle Will while he's passed out to rub ointment on his chest, referencing the 'vaporape' incident with Blaine, but Tina responds that it was just a phase. After Jake's performance of My Prerogative, Tina is seen in the background, showing off her Scary Spice outfit to Sam before taking a seat on his lap. All or Nothing At the beginning of the episode during Brittany's meltdown, Sam and Tina are both seen sitting together on the piano. Later, they both accompany Blaine to pick out the right engagement ring for Kurt. Season Five Love Love Love Tina responds angrily to Blaine's suggestion of asking rival show choirs to help out with his proposal, leading to Sam holding her back. Blaine notices a recurrence of bitterness in Tina, and so in an attempt to cheer her up, he assembles Sam, Ryder, and Jake to serenade her in the auditorium. The quartet sings I Saw Her Standing There, while the other New Directions Girls jump in over the top excitement. During the performance, Tina and Sam share a small dance together. Afterwards, Blaine offers for either himself, Ryder, or Sam to be Tina's prom arm candy. After some deliberation, Tina picks Sam because he is the least "gay or Asian" and she wants to break her current pattern. After he is chosen, Sam jumps down from the stage to hug Tina and both he and Blaine kiss Tina on the cheek. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds At the beginning of the episode, Blaine asks Sam if he's excited about prom, stating that he fell asleep while Tina texted him about her dress. Blaine also tells him that it's really nice that Sam agreed to be Tina's date. Sam says that he is excited, but that he was hoping that this year he would be going with someone he cared about. Blaine, Artie, Kitty, and Tina are later nominated for prom court, and although Sam is initially upset that he wasn't nominated, he tells Tina that he's honored to be her date. Tina then dumps him as her date, telling him that she really wants to win, so she is going to go with a group of single girls in order to win the "dejected wallflower vote." Sam looks upset and continues to look confused, as Tina begins her partial performance of Revolution. Will later finds Sam sitting in the choir room, upset about being dumped. Sam tells Will that he doesn't agree with the people that claim that The Beatles are the best band in the world because he has been looking for a Beatles song that explains what it feels like to be dumped by a "not hot girl" that he agreed to go to prom with because he felt bad, but he has not been able to find one. When Tina gets slushied after winning Prom Queen, Sam along with the rest of the New Directions look shocked and upset by what happened. When the group goes to the choir room to comfort Tina, Sam is seen holding the Prom Queen crown that had fallen from her head during the attack. Tina, who is humiliated, wants to leave and begins to walk out of the room in tears, Sam stops her by asking her where she's going. After the group convinces her to stay, he joins Blaine and Kitty in the performance of Hey Jude while they wait for Tina to get cleaned up. Sam and Tina sing a verse of the song together, and he puts her Prom Queen crown back on her head and they hug. They are later dance partners in the New Directions' portion of Let It Be at the end of the episode. The End of Twerk Sam and Tina perform a waltz together, during Mr. Schue's speech about "Forbidden Dance Moves." Movin' Out Tina appears to be very excited when Sam and Blaine return from New York, as she yells "Blam!" the moment she spots them. Puppet Master They both seem offended when Blaine remarks that he has won more show choir championships than anyone else in Glee Club. Previously Unaired Christmas During Christmas time of 2012, Sam and Tina are in charge of the Glee Club's Decoration Committee, trying to win the New Directions the prize of a handblown glass angel by creating the best decorated Christmas tree for the 50th Annual McKinley Classroom Decorating Contest. Sam's proposal of cutting down all their own Christmas tree decoration doesn't sit well with Tina. They're interrupted by Becky who's demanding for both of them to kiss her, which they refuse, calling her out for her behavior under Sue's favoritism. Sue steps in, sends Becky away and admits that she does treat her differently and will try not to do so in the future. She also tells them that she will be the judge for the Decoration Contest, leaving both Sam and Tina in shock. While decorating their Christmas tree, Sam and Tina perform Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree with the rest of New Directions. When Sue comes into the Choir Room to look at their tree, they all start humming O Christmas Tree. Sam and Tina explain to Sue some of the details of their decoration. Impressed, Sue announces the Glee Club's tree as the winner of the 50th Annual McKinley Classroom Decorating Contest the following day, much to Sam and Tina's joy. Later that day, Becky apologizes to the two of them about her behavior and they both realize Becky is in a dark place right now and try to cheer her up by telling her the count of votes for the Decoration Contest was messed up and, upon recounting, Becky had actually won the contest, giving her the handblown glass angel. They also offer Becky the role of Little Baby Jesus, which she glady accepts. Sam and Tina join the New Directions in their performance of Love Child to passive aggressively make Kitty take the part of Virgin Mary. She does and the New Directions, along with Becky, later perform Away in a Manger for the Living Nativity Scene. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Baby'' by Justin Bieber. (Comeback) *''Gimme More'' by Britney Spears. (Britney 2.0) *''Diva'' by Beyoncé. (Diva) *''Anything Could Happen'' by Ellie Goulding. (I Do) *''I Saw Her Standing There'' by The Beatles. (Love Love Love) *''Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree by Brenda Lee (Previously Unaired Christmas) Quotes Trivia *They are both considered to be Blaine's best friends. *They were both involved in a crush with Blaine in some type of way. Tina crushed on Blaine in Season Four, while Blaine crushed on Sam in the same season. *Tina finds him the least Asian out of the Glee Club guys. Gallery Samtina.gif Samtina1.gif Samtinahug.gif Tumblr madj0pzysf1qhnreqo6 250.gif InmylifeSamtina.gif Samtina1cute.gif Cohevans.gif 22samtina.gif 11samtina.gif Tumblr_madj0pzysf1qhnreqo5_250.gif Tumblr_madj0pzysf1qhnreqo1_250.gif Tumblr_madj0pzysf1qhnreqo4_250.gif Tumblr_madj0pzysf1qhnreqo3_250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr maxek3DRQG1rtqx7vo1 250.gif tumblr_mapq1ckxsn1qhyyq8o4_250.gif tumblr_metow8sI5l1qhyyq8o1_250.gif tumblr_metow8sI5l1qhyyq8o2_250.gif tumblr_mh6s20kPcz1rztax1o1_250.gif tumblr_mh6s20kPcz1rztax1o2_250.gif tumblr_mh6s20kPcz1rztax1o3_250.gif tumblr_mh6s20kPcz1rztax1o4_250.gif Tumblr mhk3ftlG7l1ryf7c1o2 250.gif tumblr_mh95roLwQ11rrmwrko2_250.gif tumblr_mh95roLwQ11rrmwrko5_250.gif tumblr_mhktiaqHOJ1ruql96o1_400.gif tumblr_mhmoosdsNe1s51aexo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhmoosdsNe1s51aexo3_250.gif tumblr_mhmoosdsNe1s51aexo4_250.gif tumblr_mhmoosdsNe1s51aexo1_250.gif tumblr_miae5zX5931s51aexo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi8x3hSePO1s51aexo2_250.gif tumblr_mi8x3hSePO1s51aexo1_r1_250.gif Samtina_lapdance.gif Samtina_lapdance2.gif tumblr_mk7nbiFapd1qi8h79o4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mk7nbiFapd1qi8h79o7_r2_250.gif tumblr_mk7nbiFapd1qi8h79o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk7nbiFapd1qi8h79o3_r1_250.gif Singing samtina.gif CheckingOut samtina.gif Ilovehowhechecksheroutduringtheentireperformance samtina.gif Fight samtina.gif AllorNothing samtina.gif 3x13 samtina.gif HungUp samtina.gif SeasonFinale samtina.gif AoN samtina.gif Crush lol blamtina.gif Diva samtina.gif Choirroom samtina.gif Wonderful samtina.gif IshipSamtina.gif Wanky!samtina.gif Cute ChordandJenna.gif GP samtina.gif Cohevans_set2.gif SamtinaOTP.png Samtina at Christmas.png Sam Tina Mike Brittany Mercedes Puck.png Samtina Bike Puckcedes.png Samtina is love.png SamTina_RockyHorrorGleeShow.png Forthelongesttime samtina.jpg SamTina_Diva_♥.jpg tumblr_mtrvso1hBC1qm2wiko1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtrvso1hBC1qm2wiko4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtsg1l4aVf1qi8h79o2_250.gif tumblr_mtsg1l4aVf1qi8h79o3_250.gif tumblr_mtsg1l4aVf1qi8h79o5_250.gif tumblr_mtsg1l4aVf1qi8h79o6_250.gif tumblr_mtsmlg3TQa1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_mtsuc8DpKf1qhh5fko2_250.gif Tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo5_r1_250.gif 1235.gif 288542.gif Tumblr_mu5m5y6CRv1rmdvpwo7_250.gif SamTina_PUC1.png SamTina_PUC2.png SamTina_PUC3.png TinaSam_PUC1.png SamTina_PUC4.png SamTina_PUC5.png TinaSam_PUC2.png SamTina_PUC6.png TinaSam_PUC3.png new.png|Sam-Tina Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships